


Fight or Flight

by Cat Valois (rleblanc_17), rleblanc_17



Series: Hell Hath No Fury [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Downworlder Politics, F/M, M/M, Multi, Nephilim, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/Cat%20Valois, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rleblanc_17/pseuds/rleblanc_17
Relationships: Amélie 'Aimée' Beauchêne (OC) & Elle Waincross (OC), Amélie 'Aimée' Beauchêne (OC)/Kam Alfarsisabb (OC), Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Hell Hath No Fury [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132613
Kudos: 1





	1. What Can I Say?

Aimée's mind was whirling, as she was passed from arm to arm. How was this happening? Why did she say yes? Why did Kam have to ask her _now?_ She finally broke free from the last of the hugs and tried to calm herself down, but found, that in the middle of all of this; strangers, family and friends alike, she had begun to hyperventilate. She had just started to make a run for the door when she was tapped on her shoulder. Turning around she was faced with her beaming mother, and everything she predicted came true.

"Oh, Amélie. This is so wonderful. Amélie, your marriage will be loved by the Clave. Everything is going to be better from now on." Elaine cheered.

"Thanks Mom," Her smile was genuine to all but her, "Could you excuse me a second? All this excitement is making me anxious."

"Whatever you need. We want you to remain stable, so take your time"

Aimée began walking away, careful not to look too hurried; but as soon as she was out of sight of the Command Centre she ran flat out to her bedroom. When she reached her the door she went in and gently closed it behind her, placing a lock rune on the frame. Aimée began pacing around the room. What now?

She stopped pacing and walked straight to her closet to pull out a Montreal Canadians duffle bag and began throwing whatever she could reach inside. There was a sudden knock on the door. Aimée ignored it and carelessly tossed another few items in. Silas’ things were next. Suddenly, Abigail stood at the door of her closet. In the past Aimée had tried to get closer to Abigail. The Warlock was more standoffish, but had come to care for the bright eyed young Shadowhunter.

"Amélie is everything alright? I saw you take your leave," Abigail began, "Are you going somewhere?"

"Yes, I am." Aimée answered.

"Might I ask where you plan to travel too?" Abigail asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere else. Anywhere but here."

"Might I ask why you are planning to leave?"

"Because I can't do this; I can't stay," Aimée went to her bathroom and grabbed a few toiletries before returning to her closet to place it in her bag.

"If you feel truly this way, why did you agree to marry Kamil?" Abigail continued, as Aimée attempted to stuff money into the overflowing duffle.

"What was I supposed to say? He proposed in front of the entire Institute. I didn't have time to think," Aimée answered, attempting to rearrange the haphazard contents, "That's why I need to leave. I need to figure some stuff out."

"That is understandable. I can be of assistance," Abigail stated, as she began moving purple sparks around Aimée's bag, "Now it can hold as much as you need. Do you know how you plan to exit the Institute without detection?"

"I... I don't know. Maybe take the back way. Or I could always go through my window. It is on ground level." She thought as she finished packing and picked up Silas’ leash. He trotted up to her and she secured it around his neck. Something about touching his curly black fur made her feel a little safer; a little less like the whole world wasn’t on the edge of teetering over.

"I could always portal you outside the Institute. Unless you have an idea about where you wish to go?" Abigail said.

"No, I don't. But, I'll travel as a Mundane. I have a Mundane passport, and my inheritance." Aimée stated.

"Do you wish to notify anyone of your departure?" The Medic asked.

"No! They would try to stop me."

"Very well," Abigail opened a portal inside her room, "Safe travels. If you could please notify me when you arrive at your destination. I will be able to worry less knowing you are safe."

Aimée hugged her friend, slung her duffle over her shoulder then picked up Silas and entered the portal. As it closed Abigail was left alone in the young Shadowhunter’s room. It seemed a little darker now, with Aimée gone.

She walked back to the party in a normal fashion. As she neared the Command Centre the witchlight became significantly brighter. The Command Centre was decorated for Aimée's birthday, with Mundane decorations scattered around. The Beauchêne family were full of excitement, Kam was on cloud nine. Abigail's heart fell as she pulled Joseph aside.

"Is there something you need Abigail?" Joseph asked, with a smile across his face.

"No, Joseph. I came to inform you that Amélie has left the Institute," She stated.

"Left? What are you talking about?"

"She has gone. Though, I believe she is safe. She wished that no one would know of her departure. However, I believe it is only fair to you, as her father, to know." Abigail said.

Joseph nodded and returned to the excitement. The party continued as she left for the infirmary.


	2. Where Do I Go From Here?

Elle was on her way to the office from her room. She had been without her Parabatai for two weeks now. Of course, they’d been apart before. Aimée had often visited her cousins in New York for sleepovers when they were younger. But, each time it was only a few days. Plus, she had known where her friend was. Without that security, it was getting harder and harder for Elle to remain calm and reassured. Through their shared rune, she could tell something was wrong with Aimée emotionally.

The worst part, and the very thing that worried her most, was that she could not help her. Elle had been the one to find Aimée the day she had broken down. It seemed like a different lifetime; nowadays Aimée was always so open and cheerful. But, at 14, she had been completely different. She had always been strong, so much so that no one had noticed what was going on underneath. When Aimée was taken to the Silent City, Elle went with her. They spent two weeks there, as the Silent Brothers found a way to help her get through a difficult time with what the Mundanes called Bipolar disorder. The Silent Brothers were able to help, through medications and family therapy. Aimée became stable enough to return to training. Now every six months she had to undergo an evaluation by the Silent Brothers in order to remain on active duty.

Since their Parabatai runeing ceremony, Elle could always tell when Aimée was in need of a friend. She could tell that whatever Aimée was struggling with, only Aimée could figure it out.

Elle came up to the office door to find nearly all the Beauchêne's there with Kam and Mack. They were situated around Joseph's desk monitoring the Screen. She walked in and joined the group.

"Élise, finally," Elaine began, "How is she?"

"The same." Elle answered.

"Okay, we have Shadowhunters in Madrid and Paris checking Mundane lodgings." Joseph stated.

"This is wasting resources. If Aimée doesn't want to be found, she won't be," Kam’s voice was louder than usual, and Elle couldn’t help but feel a pang. She understood this must have been especially hard on him.

"Kam's right." Mack agreed.

"Aimée will let us know where she is. When she wants us to know," Elle stated, "We can't do much until then."

* * *

Silas was chasing some leaves that had begun to fall in Central Park. Aimée pulled him back as he found a squirrel to bark at. She tugged him over to a bench and sat down, Silas settling at her feet. The weather had begun to turn cold, now that it was fall in the city of dreams. This was quite different than Québec City, where she was sure there would already be the chill of snow in the air. She had been in New York for two weeks now, still unable to shake this feeling of uncertainty. Aimée un _Glamoured_ blending in as a Mundane since she came here, watched as the city-goers went about their daily lives.

"Mundanes. Always in a rush," Alec said behind Aimée.

"How did you find me?" She asked, as her cousin took a seat beside her.

"Abigail," He answered, "She was worried about you. Figured you wouldn't mind if I came to see you."

"Do Aunt Maryse and Uncle Robert know that I'm here?"

"No," Alec said.

"I'm not going home." Aimée stated.

"I wasn't going to make you," He replied, "But, I have a better idea. Come stay with us. I'll be around if you need someone."

"Alec," Aimée said with a small cry in her voice, "I don't know. I have some things to figure out on my own."

"Okay," The dark-haired Shadowhunter responded, "so figure it out at our place."

Aimée sighed, got up from the bench and gave Alec a hug. They walked out of Central Park arm in arm, with Silas trotting along in front. Three blocks west of Central Park, in Lincoln Square, was Aimée's rented Airbnb one-bedroom apartment. Five flights of stairs later, the cousins reached the apartment. She pulled out her stele, drew an open rune on the door and walked in, Alec trailing behind. Inside, he saw the protection runes and soundless runes drawn on each wall. The apartment was amazing, not quite so homey as Magnus', but had a modern neat look to it. All the furniture, even the TV, was white. The main room was both kitchen and living room, with the bathroom just off on the right. With the door open, Alec noticed that the runes and white color scheme continued into the bedroom. He knew that the apartment was nothing like Aimée's taste at all. She really was lost.

"You'd never be able to kill a demon in here. The Ichor would stain everything." Alec stated.

"Why do you think I have so many protection runes? I'd never be able to clean this place up." Aimée responded, "Can you deactivate the runes for me while I pack?"

"Sure."

As Alec went to work on the runes, Aimée moved to the bedroom to pack up all her things. After twenty minutes she came back out with her duffle on her arm. Her cousin was sitting on the couch with his phone in one hand and petting Silas with the other.

"We're ready," Aimée announced.

"I have to head back to the Institute, but, Magnus is on his way; he'll take you to the apartment," Alec got up, saw Aimée's mood deepen and walked over to her, giving her a hug, "I won't be long; besides, it will be nice for you and Magnus to have some time to get to know one another. You've only met once, and before a battle doesn't really give much time for sociali-"

Before Alec could finish what he was saying, the wind of a portal opening drowned out his voice. Through the blue swirl came a man with glittery black hair, gold eyeliner, fancy outfit and rings on every finger. Magnus Bane, the only man she'd ever met who could wear nine different earrings. He always made an entrance. Every time she thought of Alec and Magnus, she surprised herself at how weird a couple she thought they were (but also how amazing a couple they were). They were complete opposites. Magnus was flashy, extravagant and a loud dresser. Alec was plain, laid-back and quiet, at least he used to be. Magnus helped Alec open up and be who he was. Still, anyone standing next to Magnus would be a quiet dresser. Magnus and Alec were both proud, loving and kind. Something Aimee knew any person her cousin dated would have to be. Now, Aimee could not imagine Alec dating anyone but Magnus Bane.

"You called for me Alexander?" Magnus said as he walked over to Alec and Aimee, then he kissed Alec on his cheek, "Here I am!"

"Thanks Magnus," Alec said, making sure to return his fiancé's warm greeting, "You remember Aimee? She and her family helped us fight Jonathan and his Infernal army."

"Of course, Magnus Bane never forgets a lovely face," Magnus took Aimee's hand and kissed it, "How are you, little Oak?"

"I'm fine Mr. Bane, thank you for asking." She replied.

"Please, just call me Magnus. Everyone does."

"Well, I'm going to leave the two of you to your travels, I'm needed at the Institute." Alec said, after giving Magnus a kiss good bye and Aimee a hug, he left the apartment for the New York City Institute.

"Well, little Oak, shall we?" Magnus asked as he moved his hands, which were filled with blue smoke, around, opening a portal, "think about Greenpoint."

Aimee picked Silas up off the couch and followed Magnus through the portal.

* * *

As Alec opened the door to the Institute he checked his phone for about the twentieth time since leaving Magnus and Aimee. It wasn't that he didn't think they would get along. It was just that Aimee was quite protective of him; she had always been, and he was worried that it might come out as hostility. Alec reached his brother’s office knowing exactly what was waiting inside, the Inquisitor Robert Lightwood, his father.

"I called you over an hour ago!" Robert said angrily, as he came in.

"I know dad," Alec said, "I was held up."

The New York City Institute's office was about half the size of Québec City's. It was set up nearly exactly the same, except with most of the furniture around the fireplace being modern not antique. The main difference was, directly behind the desk was a large stained-glass window with an image of the Angel Raziel. Robert had been sitting in Jace's desk chair, when he came in.

"How can you be 'held up' when Amélie is _still_ missing?!" Robert said.

“What is it you need Dad?”

“I had come to update you on the search for your dear cousin. Now, I wonder why I even bothered,” Robert continued, “I can’t believe you Alec. Every Shadowhunter in the world is searching for her, and you’re off doing god knows what.”

“You know Dad, I’m starting to wonder if you’d be this concerned for me?” There was a chill to his voice as he spoke.

“Oh, Alec. I worry about Amélie because she is a girl, she’s not as well trained-” Robert tried.

“Don’t give me that bullshit Dad. Men and Woman have been seen as equals for over a hundred years. Aimée is just as trained as I am. She just as good or better a Shadowhunter than I am. You and I both know she’s the best out of her siblings.” Alec stated.

“Alec, you know how the protection bond works.” Robert defended.

“Don’t use the bond as an excuse. Joseph would be just as concerned for me, as he would Aimée.”

“I have a scar, Alec, where my Protector Rune for Victoire sat. I held her body as she died fighting Valentine. It felt like a part of me was ripped from my chest. I’m not going through that again,” Robert went on. He looked, for just a moment, almost fragile in his sorrow at the memory. But that disappeared quickly. Vanished, like morning dew in a New York summer.

"Joseph lost Max and Victoire that night too!"

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. I don’t approve of your ‘hobby’-” Robert insinuated.

“My hobby? Dad, Magnus is not a hobby. I’m in love with him, I’m gay. We’re engaged and have a son, your grandson.” Alec yelled.

“Your mother might be okay with that, but I'll never approve of it.” Robert snapped as he walked to the office door. He slammed it behind him as he left.


	3. Hellraiser

Aimée had spent the first week at Magnus' apartment reading, playing with Max and taking Silas for long walks. But after that week it stopped. She only took Silas out long enough to 'do his business' and rarely came out of her room. It got so bad that Silas' new favorite way to release energy was by chasing Chairman Meow around the apartment. In order to save Chairman Meow, or rather Magnus' furniture, Magnus magicked up a play area for Silas on the roof. Though this helped the two pets, it did nothing to help Aimée. Alec had tried to pull her out of her despair by getting her back to what she loved most, Shadowhunting, which was mildly helpful.

The sun was just beginning to rise against the New York Skyline as Alec and Aimée finished their shift. Since moving into the Downworlder politics area of Shadowhunting, Alec had not done any patrolling. He had gotten quite use to his routine of days at the Institute and nights at Magnus’, so much so that he was now regretting his plan to give his fiancé a few hours break from playing ‘hostess’.

As they passed a Starbucks near the Twin Towers Memorial, Alec offered a treat for Aimée after their uneventful night of patrol duty. They ducked into a side alley just long enough to deactivate their _Glamour_ runes and for Alec to activate his _Wakefullness_ rune, as he had been up for nearly 24 hours, before heading in. The small coffee shop was filled with Mundanes bustling about, most likely getting their morning brew on their way to a 9-5 job. Aimée found herself silently thanking the Angel Raziel for her life as she wasn’t the type of person to have enjoyed the Mundane lifestyle. She found she was tremendously hungry despite having had little to do that night.

She was quite aware of Alec’s newfound knowledge of the coffee art since dating Magnus, and his intense exhaustion, as he ordered a drink that Aimée could only decipher one word of; Espresso. She ordered her usual, a large coffee 2 cream 2 sugar with a buttered croissant, and was sad to realize that a large at Starbucks meant different then at Tim Hortons. To make it more complicated the man taking the order began asking so many questions that Aimée thought she was ordering something other than simply coffee. After the man was met with a blank expression from Aimée, he turned to Alec who offered to finish ordering for her while she found a table. She felt like an imbecile as she sat at a tall table that was tucked away from the prying eyes of the Mundanes who were no doubt mumbling about her not being able to order her own coffee. What was wrong with her lately? This wasn’t like her. Why should she care what all those Mundanes thought? Was she not the girl who walked proudly amongst Nephilim who thought her disgusting, weak and wrong?

Her thoughts were cut off as Alec walked over balancing their order in his hands, “All that explaining and they still spelt our names wrong,” He announced as he set the food down and began handing them out, “let’s see...mine says ‘Clex’ and yours says ‘Aiméey’, well at least they got all the letters of your name on the cup.”

“I speak four languages, without the use of a language rune, and yet this is the hardest thing I’ve had to order in my life.” Aimée replied.

Alec laughed wholeheartedly, “You should have seen me when I started dating Magnus, despite having coffee shops I was still used to Taki’s where when you said ‘coffee’ you just got a cup, black.”

“Tell me about it. All I do is go to the Timmies down the street and ask for a large double double and they give it to me. I didn’t know there were so many types!”

“Truthfully though, I love the flavours.” He said, causing Aimée to roll her eyes, “Are we going to talk about it?”

“Alec...”

“I know you say you don’t want to, but...Aimée you always feel better when you do. Maybe it’ll help.” He urged her.

She sighed and slowly began to explain all the events that had taken place at her birthday. After a moment of thought Alec asked her a question.

“Do you want to marry Kam? Because you can say no.” He said reasonably.

“I honestly don’t know,” She answered, “If it was 18-year-old me, I’d say no in a heartbeat. But now...”

“Now you’re in love, and a different person.” Alec said, his voice soft. His blue eyes were filled with understanding. It made her glad it was her cousin, of all people, she had relented to confide in.

“Exactly,” Aimée replied as she reached for her cup, “That’s what I need to figure out.”

As she took a sip of her coffee Alec was aware that the usual shine from her wrist was gone. On Aimée’s 12th birthday (the year of Aimée’s Rune Ceremony) her elder sister, Marguerite's twin Victoire, gave her a diamond bracelet. Victoire had died fighting against Valentine Morgenstern in The Mortal War, and now the bracelet was Aimée’s most prized possession. It was all she had left of Victoire and rarely removed it.

“Where’s your bracelet?” Alec asked, concerned.

“What?” Aimée asked, surprised with the subject change, and looked at her wrist, “Oh, I think I lost it. I noticed it was gone after I left the Institute. I have no idea where it is.”

He saw tears begin to well up in Aimée’s eyes, so he changed tracts quickly, “Have you talked to Kam about you leaving?”

“No. I can’t! I can’t hear the pain in his voice; I wouldn’t be able to handle that.”

“Aimée,” Alec began sweetly, well aware that the Mundanes were now listening to their conversation, “Maybe you should go see the Silent Brothers. If this is part of your...Illness, they’ll be able to help.”

“No, Alec, it wouldn’t help,” Aimée sighed as she searched for the words to explain, “this is different, it’s not my brain showing and telling me things that aren’t real. And, it’s not about mania and paranoia. My depression is...it’s... sort of a part of it,” She reached for Alec’s hand and looked him in the eye, trying her very best to reassure him, “I’m stable Alec, I promise. If I wasn’t I would tell you.”

The Mundanes around them began murmuring louder and a few even turned to look at them. With that, Alec knew it was time to get his cousin out of there.

“We should head back. I have to be at the Institute by 8.”

“It’s almost nine!” Aimée pointed out.

“Oh, well why don’t you head out and meet me at the Subway. I’ll call the Institute and let them know I’ll be a while yet,” He said, Aimée nodded at him and left the restaurant. Alec pulled out his cell phone and dialled, “Hey Kam, we need to talk.”

* * *

When Alec had called Kam to tell him of the plan to help Aimée, he knew Alec was right. Aimée needed Kam, even if it was just for support. He had thrown together a bag of clothes and was waiting outside the Institute when Magnus’ portal opened on the Front Lawn. The Warlock stepped through with a navy-skinned warlock child settled on his hip.

“And who is this little cutie?” Kam asked Magnus.

“I’m Magnus Bane, and unfortunately, I’m engaged,” Magnus replied with a grin as Kam laughed, “This is my son; Max Lightwood-Bane. I had to bring him with me. Alec had to go to the Institute and Aimèe was showering. Not that I don’t think Chairman Meow wouldn’t make a great babysitter, but I’ve been told that people frown upon leaving children alone with only a cat to care for them,” Magnus smiled and moved Max into his arms, facing the Shadowhunter, “Max can you say hello to Kam? Hello? Hello?”

Little Max reached his arms out towards Kam who hesitated and looked at Magnus. The Warlock nodded his head to say ‘go ahead, take him’. He lifted Max into his arms and began making baby noises at him.

“You seem really good with kids,” Magnus commented.

“Thanks,” Kam replied, “I love kids. Especially at this age.”

“I don’t think you would have said that when he was crying all night. Even with my magic I couldn’t make myself look good after a week of no sleep. “

“I can’t wait for those days.” Kam said, smiling.

“Well, we should get going. Aimée should be finished her shower by now; perfect timing for a surprise arrival.” Magnus said reaching forward to grab Kam’s bag. Then the two of them stepped toward the portal, baby in tow.

Kam, Max and Magnus arrived in the living room of the Lightwood-Bane apartment in Greenpoint with the usual wind and swirl. As the portal closed behind them Silas came running out from the hall and tried to crawl into Kam’s arms. Magnus set down the bag as they heard the shower turn off and took Max back into his arms, which caused the little guy to start crying.

“Sush,” Magnus cooed, rocking him as Kam bent down to pet Silas, “Take a right down the hall. Aimèe’s in the last door on the left,” Magnus looked down at Max, “We’re going to visit our Grandma at the Institute while you and Aunt Aimèe...uh...catch up.”

With a flourish of one hand another portal swirled into existence and he and Max disappeared through it. Kam took a deep breath and walk to Aimèe’s room. He opened the door without knocking; she had never much cared if people did, as she was quite open about nudity. And as though the thought needed to be proven, there she was, just in a towel. Having just finished showering her hair was loose and wet reaching about an inch above the end of the fluffy fabric as she searched through a dresser for clothes.

“Hey Magnus, how was the client?” Aimèe asked as she found what she needed and turned towards Kam, “Did Ma-“

“Hi,” Kam said awkwardly, as he walked slowly towards her the clothes in her hand fell, “Magnus came to get me. I wanted to see you, I needed to know if you’re okay.”

“Okay?” Aimèe repeated as Kam stopped directly in front of her, “I’m not okay. I’m confused!”

“About?”

“Us. Me. Everything,” She answered, “I’m just having a hard time understanding myself.”

“I don’t care if it takes you another month or twenty more years to figure it. All I care about is you.” Kam said as he reached out to place his hand on her face, and leaned into place a soft kiss on her cheek, “I love you, all of you.”

The feeling of Kam’s hand on her face felt like electrical sparks. It had been so long since Aimèe had felt safe and understood, she realized now it wasn’t because she wasn’t home at the Institute. It was because she wasn’t around Kam or any of the people who were her ‘home’. (Even though she loved Alec, Magnus and Max dearly). Her home was Kam, Elle, Mack, her parents and her family. Though Aimée still didn’t understand herself, she did know what she wanted in this perfect moment. Aimée leaned into Kam, kissing him with all she had, lifting his hand to her towel. Motioning him to understand her desire.

* * *

No one in the Institute was aware of the army waiting outside their doors, ready to attack. Demons of many forms stood in a group waiting for orders from the leader. This in question a tall girl with charcoal coloured skin, a black mass of hair and red eyes. Swaying behind her was a tail the colour of embers protruding out the middle of her tailbone; the shape of a small mundane. In her hand sat a diamond bracelet, Aimée’s bracelet, and was speaking in a demonic tongue. As she spoke the demons began to glow red auras around them.

As the last of the demons began to glow they moved slowly towards the magnificent building before them. For the first time in the history of the Institute, demons entered the Hallowed Ground, and, realizing this themselves, that they were safe, the demons advanced with a renewed energy. Slowly opening the doors, ones that had only been opened by Nephilim for four hundred years, with their shadowy hands. At the late hour there was only five Shadowhunters stationed in the Command Centre, all of whom were shocked to see Demons standing on the Institute's threshold, were unprepared for a fight. The forty or so demons pushed through the entrance fighting the hoards of Nephilim that poured out from the Halls. As Shadowhunters began to fall, injured, one by one there came a piercing noise from outside. As it sounded the demons retreated in a blur of smoke, leaving the members of the Québec City Institute in a complete state of shock.

* * *

Kam awoke to Aimée sleeping soundly next to him. He wished they could remain in this moment for the rest of time. This was what he wanted; little moments that turn into a loving life. This sweet section of time that had felt, for just a few precious seconds, outside the regular flow in which clocks ticked, was interrupted by a near silent knock on the door. Kam got out of bed and threw on his pants to answer it. Alec stood outside Magnus' guest bedroom with a sullen look on his face.

"Kam, the Québec City Institute was attacked." He announced grimly.

* * *

Aimée awoke to an empty bed. Her perfect night had ended. When she realized that Kam had gone her chest tightened. Not from anger, sadness or worry; but, from loneliness. She suddenly had the answer she had spent a month searching for. Aimée raced out of bed to find Kam but only found Magnus sitting alone in the living room while Max sat on the floor playing with Chairmen Meow. When she saw his face, she knew instantly that something was wrong.

"Kam?" Aimée asked with a shaky voice.

"He's fine. I portaled him back to Québec City," The Warlock answered.

"Magnus what's wrong?" She demanded as he rose from the couch to face her properly.

"The Québec City Institute was attacked last night."

"What!? How?" Aimée inquired, "Who? No one can attack the institute. Not since Johnathan and the Infernal Army."

"I don't know for sure how," Magnus answered slowly, "What makes it more unsettling...It was attacked by Vampires and Demons, which is theoretically impossible."

"I have to get back. Now!"


	4. Time Warp

After saying a short goodbye to Magnus and Max, and sending a fire message to Alec in order to thank him, Aimée and Silas returned to the Québec City Institute aided by Magnus’s portal. Aimée set her ever-loyal furry companion on the ground and walked into the Institute with complete confidence restored. When she stepped inside Aimée was overrun by Shadowhunters coming up excitedly to welcome her back. Heading the pack was Mack, who had been talking to Abigail in the Command Centre.

“Aimée!” Mack yelled as she hugged her and scooped up Silas, “I missed you guys like crazy.”

As Aimée received more and more hugs, she spied a small figure looming at the back with tears forming in her eyes. She pushed aside the crowd and reached towards Elle who hugged her so tight in response she almost couldn’t breathe.

As Elle let go of Aimée she managed to say, “You scared me, I wasn’t sure you were going to be okay.”

“I am okay,” Aimée assured her, “Now. Where is he?”

“He was on his way to the kitchen about five minutes ago.” Mack said as she continued cuddling Silas.

As Aimée went to leave, Elle grabbed her bag from her, insisting she and Mack would put it away. Aimée walked quickly to the Kitchen that was just down the hall from the Command Centre. She turned into the Dining Room that was filled with tables, enough to fit hundreds at a time. Then proceeded to the far end where the entrance to the Kitchen sat. The Institute’s Kitchen was a large room, with all stainless-steel counters and appliances. Two industrial ovens sat on the east wall, while three industrial dishwashers sat opposite, as counters covered the remainder of each wall, The North side of the Kitchen held a large walk-in cooler and a large walk-in freezer. While a door that opened to a delivery driveway sat across. A long island sat in the middle, there stood Kam making a sandwich. As Aimée came in he stopped, shocked to see her there.

“You’re back?” Kam asked, as if not quite believing it.

Aimée ran to him, kissed him slowly, then raised her left hand showing the engagement ring to him.

“I’m back,” Aimée said, a big smile crossing her face, “I’m back for good.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes! I want to marry you,” She said, “When I woke up and you were gone, I just...knew.”

“Did you figure out what it was?”

“This was never a choice about marrying you. It was about deciding who I want to be; the real me or the old me. And now I know, I’m just me. And ‘me’ wants to marry you.”

Kam kissed her so intensely that Aimée knew she was finally home.

* * *

Jace Herondale, the adoptive son of Robert and Maryse Lightwood, arrived at the Québec City Institute as the sun finished setting. He had been with Alec when he received the fire message from Aimée thanking him for helping her when she needed someone. Jace was furious at the two of them; Alec for not telling him and Aimee for not needing him. After, he went to his girlfriend Clary Fairchild, who had a special skill, to draw a portal rune for him to get to Quebec City. Clary’s portal was about a mile off target and caused him to have to walk in late twilight. At the North doors of the Institute he was shocked to see it had been pried open. Jace pulled out his Seraph blade, naming it, as he entered cautiously. Jace made his way to the south elevator and up to the main floor. As the doors opened he ran into Aimee.

“Jace!?” Aimee asked, surprised, “By the angel! What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you,” he replied bluntly, “But that has to wait. The Institute’s been breached.”

“Breached?! Where?”

“North doors.”

They burst into the office as she texted Kam, Mack and Elle to come there now. In her father’s seat was her brother-in-law Jacob Ashdale, Naomi’s husband, who was temporary head of the Institute while her parents were in Alicante dealing with the aftermath of yesterday’s attack.

“Jacob!” Aimée called, causing him to stand up quickly, eyes wide and alert, “The Institute has been breached. Someone came in through the north doors.”

“Who found this?” Jacob asked as he pulled his phone out and sounded the alarm.

“I did.” Jace answered just as Mack, Elle, Kam, Naomi, Diane, Marguerite and Levi came into the office with weapons in hand, “I portaled here but my target was off. I landed about a mile north and came through the back. The doors were almost completely torn off.”

“Two attacks in two days?” Diane asked.

“We can figure that out later,” Jacob answered, “First we need to find the intruder and stop them. We’ll go in teams of three. Naomi, Marguerite and Diane. Levi with Kam and Mack. And Jace, you can go with Elle and Aimée while I notify the Clave.”

“We’ll take the second floor near the doors,” Elle said as she handed her Parabatai her blades.

Aimée named her blades, then, with Jace and Elle on her tail, headed off to start the search. By the time they reached the second floor she knew something was off with her cousin. Aimée turned to him, wanting to know what was up.

“Is everything okay Jace?” she asked.

“Sure, why?”

“Because you just showed up and said you want to talk.” Aimée answered.

“I’m fine,” He said, unconvincingly.

“No,” Aimée stated, “You’re not!”

The fair-haired Shadowhunter stopped in his tracks and turned on Aimée, “No, I’m not. I’m pissed.”

“At me?”

“Yes! No. I really don’t know,” Jace replied, “I’m pissed because you just disappeared for like a month, and then I find out you were staying at Alec’s the whole time.”

“You’re mad at me for figuring somethings out? Are you serious right now?!” Aimée demanded heatedly.

“You two can discuss this after we stop whoever is roaming the Institute!” Elle said firmly.

Jace stormed off ahead of them, leaving the two girls alone. Out of nowhere a male vampire, who was glowing red around his body, knocked Elle to the ground while behind Aimée came a half dozen others. As Elle jumped to her feet, she and Aimée began fighting them off when suddenly four of them grabbed Elle and forced her to her knees. The first vampire grabbed her throat and began chocking her when Aimée moved to attack him.

“Wait!” The vampire yelled with a deep English accent, “I won’t hurt her if you come with me. If not, your precious Parabatai dies.”

The vampire began tightening his grip on Elle’s throat as she tried to urge her friend to fight. Aimée could feel the life begin to slide from Elle, her Parabatai rune began to hurt, and she slowly let go of her blades. They landed with a clatter on the ground as she nodded her head yes. Suddenly a portal opened beside her, the Vampire let Elle go and ushered Aimée towards the swirling exit. Elle landed in a heap on the floor and began coughing. Aimée watched Elle yell at her as she was pulled into the portal.

“Aimée! No, Aimée, don’t do this!” Elle yelled with tears forming.

The portal closed just as Jace came running towards Elle.

* * *

Aimée awoke on a cold hard surface with a blistering headache. She began moving slowly, trying to tell if she had any injuries. She tore off her jacket and continued a close examination of her body for cuts or blood, but all she found was the familiar silver-white scars of past runes. She stood, pulling herself to her feet, and searched around herself trying to figure out what happened. She was still in her gear leggings and lace crop top she had worn when she left Magnus and Alec’s apartment, but the knee-high boots she had worn were gone and she was standing on a stone floor in her socked feet. Aimee suddenly remembered why her head hurt; images came flooding back: Elle kneeling on the Institute floor, the portal opening and the blow to the back of her head that had knocked her unconscious just a step inside the vortex. Aimee could tell that she was in a cell, but where the cell was she didn’t know. Her weapons belt was gone and, despite searching for it, she knew her stele was gone as well. If they had taken her shoes they no doubt had taken that too. Aimee walked to the bars of the cell, shaking to see if it could be broken.

“It will not help. Even if you could open the door, they reinforced it with wards,” a voice with a French accent said from the right of Aimee.

“Where are you?” She asked as she moved into a defensive stance and looked around.

“I am in the cell next to you,” The voice answered.

Aimee moved towards the voice cautiously, “So...who are you?” She asked as she came close to the wall between them.

“Angelique,” the mysterious voice replied, “And you, young Shadowhunter?”

“Amélie Beauchêne, but most people call me Aimee.”

“Aimee. What a beautiful French name!” Angelique replied, “A French surname as well, but you have an odd accent. Which Institute are you from?”

“Quebec City, Canada.”

“Canada? Where is Canada?” She asked clearly confused.

“North America,” Aimee answered, surprised, “How do you not know where Canada is? How long have you been here?”

“I really do not know,” Angelique answered, “I was brought here in 1690. What year is it?”

“It’s…um,” Aimee cleared her throat, “It’s 2010”

“2010?” Angelique asked with a cry in her voice, “She _was_ keeping me alive with magic. I only assumed it,” under her breath Angelique whispered, “They will all be gone now.”

“You’re not a Warlock?”

“No. I am Mortal,” She answered, “How has the world changed?”


End file.
